


A True Friend Has A Shovel

by LadyErin



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Bad Days, Best Friends, Gen, Only slash if you think that way, having a normal life when you're a teen hero sucks, kitchen raids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyErin/pseuds/LadyErin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart has a bad day that doesn’t involve being a hero. Thankfully Tim and Conner know just how to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A True Friend Has A Shovel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the character portrayed here. DC Comics does. Even if they abuse them horribly. I make no money from this, only kind words from wonderful people.
> 
> Beta: Raistlin, but as always all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Author's Notes: 
> 
> Title taken from this quote. 
> 
> A friend gives you a shoulder to lean on when you cry, a true friend has a shovel ready to hit the person who made you cry over the head. - Unknown.
> 
> And it’s only slashy if you turn your head and squint really hard. :D As always feedback and kudos is what makes my world a happy place.

 

* * *

 

Conner leaned against the doorframe, his arms lightly crossed over his chest, a bemused smile on his lips as he took in the scene before him.

Bart sitting on the floor of the TV room, his back against the couch, between Tim’s leg’s, his head tilted back in Tim’s lap. He was perfectly still with eyes closed as Tim carded his fingers through his hair and scratched lightly with his nails.

Tim glanced at Conner with a small, gentle smile playing about his lips, saying quietly so as not to disturb the peaceful setting. “He had a bad day.”

Conner cocked his head, a look of perplexity on his face. “I didn’t hear about anything. Who'd he fight?” He asked just as quietly, not wanting to break the mood.

Shaking his head carefully so he didn’t jostle his blissed out friend, he explained. “Not that kind of bad day.”

Bart mumbled with his eyes still closed. “Stupid, dumb teacher.” Then sighed as Tim scratched softly behind his ear, soothing him.

As understanding dawned, Conner nodded. He wasn’t a big fan of school either. However, it seemed like Bart was having more problems with school after reading the library than he’d had before. He’d always been smart in his own way, but now he had the knowledge to back it up. He just didn’t know how to process it quite yet. Conner had been pissed when he heard that Bart was accused of cheating on some tests. Tim had told him to let it go and that Jay would deal with it. But he really wished he could go to Bart’s school and defend his friend, preferably with super strength and judicious use of TTK. It wasn’t fair. And hey his vocabulary was improving. Tim would be so proud.

Moving over to them, he pushed Bart’s legs up so his knees where touching his chest. Then sat down on the floor facing him, his legs bracketing the small body, feet resting on either side of Tim’s. Leaning forward he started kneading Bart’s shoulders, teasing out the knot’s of tension that Tim’s ministrations hadn’t dissolved.

Bart’s whispered thanks was barely audible, Conner just smirked and told him softly, “No prob, buddy.” As he shared a look with Tim, knowing they were both thinking along the same lines.

The thing was… Bart was always the one making everyone feel better with a bright, happy, cheerful smile and silly playfulness. So people forgot that he could have bad days just like the rest of them, and most didn’t realize he was actually kind of sensitive.

Which was kind of stupid, because sweet, nice guys were always sensitive. Bart just played the role of clown so well that nobody saw when things truly hurt him.

Like losing Max, or Wally not believing in him and talking behind his back how he’d never be good enough to live up to the Flash legacy. And his teachers not believing he could be smarter than they were and pass their meaningless tests. He’d told them the worst was when Jay would give him a small, sad, disappointed look as he said he wasn’t showing his potential. Which was something Conner could really understand having gotten the same look from Clark a number of times. Tim had told them both it was one of the sucky things about being a teenager and that someday they’d all prove themselves to everyone.

Fifteen minutes later Conner could tell by Bart’s quiet, even breathing and slightly slowed heartbeat that he was asleep or close to it. Giving Tim a subtle look, he signaled with his head at the couch.

Tim nodded, and perfectly in synch they moved. Tim shifting to the end of the couch as Conner wrapped Bart with his TTK and lifted him. Gently stretching him on his stomach across the couch, placing his head in Tim lap. Then straddled him and started massaging his back as Tim continued to work his fingers through his hair and over his scalp.

Shortly after that Starfire walked by and stopped in the doorway. She watched them for a few seconds with a tender smile on her lips, then nodding in understanding she left.

No one even passed the door after that. And either the walls of the Tower were really good at keeping sound out or everyone had suddenly decided to pursue quiet activities.

They were left undisturbed until Bart mumbled an hour and a half later, “’m hungry.” Making Tim and Conner grin. Conner got off him as he flipped over onto his back, blinking up at Tim as the other boy ruffled his hair.

“Not surprising. We missed dinner.” Tim told him with a smirk.

Conner held out his hand and help Bart stand up, slinging his arm over his shoulders. “Raid the kitchen?” He suggested eagerly.

Bart grinned happily, “Oh yeah. Let’s go. I’d say race ya, but we both know who would win.”

Tim shook his head fondly as he followed behind them and stated casually. “Remember if you clean it out, we have to re-stock it.”

Then sighed as he got a chorus of, “Shopping trip!” from the other two. Inwardly he was relieved that Bart was happy again.

Sometimes only your best friends would do.


End file.
